Dialogi potłuczone
by thingrodiel
Summary: Parodia niektórych bzdurnych pomysłów ff. Założenie: Cullenowie Bella Jacob świetnie zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że są pakowani do najprzeróżniejszych rodzajów ff. Znają Autorkę i jej pomysły, wiedzą, że działa na wymyślonym forum.


**DIALOGI POTŁUCZONE**

Występują:

**CARLISLE** lekarz  
**ESME** jego żona  
**JASPER** chodzące valium  
**ALICE** wróżka  
**EMMETT** Emmett  
**ROSALIE** Rosalie  
**EDWARD** bohater  
**BELLA** ofiara fanfiction  
**JACOB** piąte koło u wozu, o którym wciąż się zapomina  
**AUTORKA** persona non grata  
**WENA** wykorzystywane zwierzę  
**BETA** jeszcze bardziej wykorzystywane zwierzę  
Oraz sanitariusze i pielęgniarki, którzy nie powiedzą ani jednego słowa, ale za to świetnie będą robić za tło.

**AKT I**

ODSŁONA PIERWSZA  
_Ponure zamczysko vel. dom Cullenów. Noc. Burza z piorunami. Błyskawice miotają się po niebie na wyścigi, która większa.  
Cullenowie oraz Bella zbierają się w salonie. Carlisle wstaje, odchrząkuje, wreszcie przemawia._

**CARLISLE:** Alice ma dla nas bardzo złą wiadomość.

_Wszyscy w skupieniu wpatrują się w wyżej wspomnianą. Są pełni najgorszych przeczuć._

**ALICE:** Miałam widzenie. Ona znowu to zrobi.

_Cullenowie markotnieją._

**EDWARD: **No nie. Kiedy?  
**ALICE: **Niedługo. Nie złapała jeszcze wena w żagle.  
**BELLA: **Mam złe przeczucia.  
**ALICE: **Od przeczuć to ja tu jestem. Ty się nie masz czego bać. Będzie to, co zwykle, kiedy jesteś główną postacią. Poradzisz sobie.  
**EDWARD:** _(prycha)_  
**BELLA: **_(prycha)_  
**EMMETT: **_(znudzonym głosem) _No i znowu ktoś ją będzie chciał zgwałcić.  
**BELLA: **_(prycha)_  
**ROSALIE: **Myślicie, że powinniśmy zapłacić gościom z Port Angeles za odgrywanie ciągle tej samej scenki?  
**EMMETT: **Słonko, a czy tobie ktoś płaci za wieczne zgrywanie bryły lodowej?  
**ROSALIE: **_(prycha i zaczyna nerwowo przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu)_  
**ALICE: **Oho, nadciąga...  
**CARLISLE: **Już? Czuję się taki nieprzygotowany.

_Carlisle zaczyna krążyć śladami Rosalie._

**EDWARD: **_(ze zdziwieniem) _Ty się czujesz nieprzygotowany? Przejrzyj sobie wizję Alice. Ty się nie masz czego bać.

_Carlisle przystaje, dochodzi do wniosku, że Edward ma rację. Siada obok swojej małżonki._

**ESME: **Jak to się mogło stać?  
**EMMETT: **Że niby co?  
**ESME: **Jak mogliśmy wdepnąć w takie bagno?  
**CARLISLE: **Proste. Steph nie skorzystała z przykładu koleżanki po fachu, Anny R., i nie zakazała pisać o nas fanfików.  
**EDWARD: **_(chowa twarz w dłoniach i jęczy) _Zabiję Stephenie Meyer. Przysięgam, zrobię to. _(załamuje się)_

**ODSŁONA DRUGA**  
_Mały pokoik w niedużym mieszkaniu w bloku. Trzecie lub czwarte piętro. Zasłony zasłonięte, światło przyciemnione, w tle gra radyjko. W rogu stoi biurko, na nim komputer z otwartym nowym dokumentem Microsoft Word. Przy biurku siedzi Autorka._

**AUTORKA: **_(z triumfalnym śmiechem) _Mam!  
**WENA: **Że też się dałam złapać.

_Autorka zaczyna pisać w szale twórczym._

**ODSŁONA TRZECIA**  
_Ponure zamczysko. Salonik Cullenów. W tle rozlega się _V Symfonia _Beethovena._

**ALICE: **Zły znak.  
**BELLA: **Mamo, ja nie chcę...  
**EDWARD: **_(chwyta Bellę w ramiona) _Bądź dzielna, kochanie, nie poddawaj się.  
**CARLISLE: **_(z niesmakiem) _Boże, znowu się zaczyna.

_Przerażeni Cullenowie czekają na to, co przyniesie im los._

**AKT II**

SCENA I  
_Chata Cullenów. Bogata, cudowna, by nie rzec: wypasiona. Edward i Bella siedzą w pokoju głównego Adonisa fandomu i słuchają muzyki. W pomieszczeniu po kolei pojawiają się różne sprzęty, takie jak krzesła, obrazki na ścianach, dywan... Co jakiś czas rzeczy te trochę zmieniają wygląd. Muzyka zmienia się jak opętana._

**BELLA: **Magnetofon ci się psuje.  
**EDWARD: **Nie, z nim wszystko w porządku. To Autorka skacze po YouTube.  
**BELLA: **Jezu, czy to była Kylie Minogue?  
**EDWARD: **Nie pytaj. Skup się na tym, że cię kocham.  
**BELLA: **Słucham?  
**EDWARD: **Kocham cię. No co? Zawsze ci to mówię.  
**BELLA: **_(pociąga nosem żałośnie) _Mówisz mi to dlatego, że ona ci pisze wypowiedzi.  
**EDWARD: **Poza fanfikami także darzę cię wielkim uczuciem. _(chwilę nasłuchuje) _Chyba zdecydowała się pisać w ciszy.  
**BELLA: **Oby. Poprzednim razem włączyła Mansona w samym środku sceny miłosnej. Myślałam, że mi łeb pęknie.  
**EDWARD: **To dlatego nagle stwierdziłaś "Nie dzisiaj, kochanie, boli mnie głowa"? Myślałem, że udajesz.  
**BELLA: **Ja? Udaję? Daj spokój. Było całkiem miło. _(rumieni się)_  
**EDWARD: **Owszem. Ale potem się okazało, że nosisz różową bieliznę w misie. Słowo daję, Bella, to było aseksualne.  
**BELLA: **Pamiętaj, że to nie był mój pomysł.  
**EDWARD: **Czasem ciężko się w tym wszystkim połapać.

_Wchodzi Carlisle z kilkoma zeszytami pod pachą._

**CARLISLE: **Nie przeszkadzam?  
**EDWARD: **Jeszcze nie. Na razie Autorka opisuje pokój. Mamy czas. _(zerka na zegarek)_ Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie będę miał plastikowych krzesełek.  
**CARLISLE: **Macie, to wam się pomoże przygotować psychicznie...

_Carlisle podaje im zeszyciki. W środku są notatki z wizji Alice._

Wchodzą Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice i Esme.

**EDWARD: **Co to? Zebranie w moim pokoju?  
**JASPER: **Tylko twój pokój jest na razie w miarę opisany. To frustrujące wisieć w próżni i czekać.

_Potężny grzmot w oddali. Autorka dusi Wenę, Wena się nie daje. W końcu jednak ktoś musi wygrać, tak więc..._

**EDWARD: **Bello, precz! Jestem zły! Niedobry! Niebezpieczny! Palę! Piję! Ćpam! Czy cośtam innego robię! Jestem mroczny wprost do zamroczenia!  
**BELLA: **Ale przecież przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz...  
**EDWARD: **Tak, ale Autorka stwierdziła, że będę Badwardem, a to zobowiązuje. _(robi groźną minę)_  
**ROSALIE: **_(wtrąca się) _A poza tym doszła do wniosku, że scena erotyczna nie będzie dobrze wyglądała w pierwszym rozdziale, więc będziecie robić mnóstwo pozbawionych sensu rzeczy, aż dojdzie do siódmego.  
**EMMETT: **_(z wyraźną obawą w głosie) _Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie zapomni napisać, że wyszedłem z pokoju. Ten ostatni raz z Carlislem i Esme był traumatyczny.  
**ESME: **Żeby tylko dla ciebie...  
**CARLISLE: **Esme?  
**ESME: **Kochanie, łóżko - tak. Kajdanki - czemu nie? Pejczowi mówię stanowcze nie.  
**CARLISLE: **Ciiiicho, tu są nieletni.  
**BELLA: **_(ze zgrozą) _Pejcz?!  
**EDWARD: **Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale moglibyśmy lecieć dalej? Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej skończymy.  
**JASPER: **Dobra. Na czym skończyliśmy?  
**EDWARD: **_(z namaszczeniem) _Jestem niebezpieczny. Nie możemy być razem!  
**ALICE: **Że też wam się to jeszcze nie znudziło.  
**EDWARD: **Cicho! Skupiam się.  
**ROSALIE: **_(na stronie) _To będzie bolało.  
**JASPER: **_(przyglądając się swoim paznokciom) _Ale właściwie dlaczego mielibyśmy być posłuszni?  
**EDWARD: **_(milknie, przemyśliwuje, w końcu wykrztusza) _Co masz na myśli?  
**JASPER: **No... zanim Autorka skleci jedno mądre zdanie, my zdążymy sobie pogadać, zrobić kawę, kanapki...  
**BELLA: **I tak ich później nie jecie. Jesteście wampirami.  
**JASPER: **Może to jakaś wersja "humanowa"?  
**ALICE: **Nie tym razem.  
**JASPER: **Szkoda. Miałem ochotę na kanapkę z ogórkiem.

_Piorun strzela gdzieś blisko chaty Cullenów._

**AUTORKA: **Zamknijcie się wreszcie! Na stanowiska! I grać mi miłość!

_Jeszcze dwa pioruny. Na chwilę zapada cisza. _

**ROSALIE: **Edward, może od razu weź Bellę do Port Angeles? Niech tam ją napadną, ty ją uratujesz...  
**EDWARD: **_(przeglądając notatki) _Nie ma po co. Sceny napadu nie będzie. Autorce na forum powiedzieli, że zrzyna z kanonu.  
**BELLA: **To co teraz?  
**EDWARD: **To teraz, jak zwykle, czekamy. Leci coś w telewizji?  
**JASPER: **A masz tu opisany telewizor?!

**SCENA II**  
_Szpital. Edward w białym kitlu przechadza się po korytarzu. Obok niego idzie milczący Carlisle. Po korytarzu ganiają sanitariusze i pielęgniarki._

**EDWARD: **Co my tu, do nagłej niespodziewanej grypy, robimy?  
**CARLISLE: **_(wzrusza ramionami)_  
**EDWARD: **Odezwij się, ojciec, bo się czuję samotnie.  
**CARLISLE: **_(cichutko) _Autorka nie napisała mi jeszcze żadnej kwestii. To scena, w której będziesz się oddawał głębokim myślom. Potem nadjedzie karetka z pokiereszowaną Bellą.  
**EDWARD: **Znowu ketchup? Nie lubię ketchupu. Przecież miało nie być sceny z napadem.  
**CARLISLE: **Nie panikuj, to tylko wypadek motocyklowy. Będziesz jej ratował życie.  
**EDWARD: **Uratuję?  
**CARLISLE: **Wyglądam jak Alice?  
**EDWARD: **Żeby to przewidzieć, nie trzeba być Alice.  
**CARLISLE: **To czemu zadajesz głupie pytania?  
**EDWARD: **_(wzrusza ramionami) _Podtrzymuję konwersację.  
**CARLISLE: **Przejrzyj notatki, ty masz tę część dotyczącą twojej postaci.  
**EDWARD: **_(z niechęcią wyciąga zeszycik i przez chwilę kontempluje) _Bez komentarza.

_Obaj milkną, Edward oddaje się głębokim myślom. Trwa to jakiś czas, w końcu na korytarz wpadają pielęgniarze z noszami. Na noszach leży zakrwawiona Bella._

**EDWARD: **Och, nie! To Bella!  
**CARLISLE: **_(wzdycha) _No przecież mówiłem...  
**EDWARD: **_(zrywa się do biegu, przystaje, obraca się ku ojcu) _A nie wiesz przypadkiem, czy teraz jestem wampirem?  
**CARLISLE: **Nie jesteś, spokojnie. Autorka jednak robi "humana".  
**EDWARD: **Jasper się ucieszy. Jednak będą te kanapki z ogórkiem.  
**CARLISLE: **_(kręcąc głową) _O ile autorka nie napisze czegoś o pomidorach.

_Obaj w końcu zbierają się, by ratować Bellę._

**SCENA III**  
_Sala szpitalna, Bella się budzi._

**BELLA: **Uratowałeś mnie, Edwardzie!  
**EDWARD: **Cicho, jeszcze mnie nie znasz.  
**BELLA: **_(przewraca oczyma) _Nie uciszaj mnie, robię swoje.  
**EDWARD: **_(sprawdza notatki) _A, nie, przepraszam. Znamy się. Jestem wrednym chłopakiem, który dokuczał ci w szkole, potem zmienił się i został lekarzem. Uwielbiam mój altruizm, kiedy jestem Badwardem, jak Boga kocham...  
**BELLA: **Ekhm. Jedźmy z tym koksem. Autorka się niecierpliwi.

_Autorka się istotnie niecierpliwi. Wali w klawisze, aż tynk w szpitalnej salce z sufitu odpada._

**BELLA: **Uratowałeś mnie, Edwardzie!  
**EDWARD: **Och, Bello, tak się cieszę, że odzyskałaś przytomność. Bałem się, że umrzesz! To była taka ciężka operacja. Niewielu ją przeżywa. Jesteś taka wyjątkowa. _(niucha)_ I tak ładnie pachniesz.  
**BELLA: **Edwardzie, zmieniłeś się. Kiedyś byłeś takim złym chłopakiem. Co się stało?  
**EDWARD: **_(wzdycha teatralnie) _Miałem traumatyczną przeszłość. Mama mi umarła, ojciec mnie bił. Cośtam mi się porobiło i stałem się dobry. Miewam jednak stare nawyki i czasem zachowuję się wyjątkowo niegrzecznie. Lubię na przykład podstawiać haki starszym paniom... Ja to naprawdę powiedziałem?!  
**BELLA: **Powiedziałeś.  
**EDWARD: **_(ma zgrozę w oczach, ale dzielnie kontynuuje swoją historię) _Gdyby nie wujek Carlisle i ciocia Esme, którzy mnie adoptowali i wykształcili, dziś byłbym menelem i, kto wie, może na staruszkach by się nie skończyło.  
**BELLA: **_(cicho) _Psst! W zeszycie mam zapisane, że powinieneś wspomnieć coś o swoim kuzynostwie.  
**EDWARD: **Przepraszam, zapomniałem. _(nadrabia gorliwie) _A gdyby nie mój kuzyn, którego obecność działa na mnie kojąco, to bym się chyba powiesił. Jego żona, Alice, powiedziała mi jednak, że ma przeczucie, że tego nie zrobię. Bliźniacza siostra Jaspera, Rosalie, jest taka piękna i to mi tak bardzo pomaga w życiu. A jej chłopak... _(urywa, drapie się po głowie)_ To Emmett, nie pamiętam, co on mi robił.  
**BELLA: **Pewnie chronił przed sobą samym.  
**EDWARD: **Pokaż no mi te swoje notatki, moje są jakieś wybrakowane.

_Edward wyrywa Belli jej zeszyt i przegląda go z fascynacją._

**EDWARD: **Z tego wynika, że Emmett i Rosalie się nigdy nie spotkali.  
**BELLA: **Bo to są notatki sprzed aktualizacji.  
**EDWARD: **Jacob też tu będzie?  
**BELLA: **O ile go Beta nie wywali.  
**EDWARD: **Beta? Autorka ma Betę?  
**BELLA: **Nie zauważyłeś, że mówisz bez błędów ortograficznych?  
**EDWARD: **A, żeczywiście.  
**BELLA: **Edward!  
**EDWARD: **Żartowałem! Dobra, to ja się zbieram. Idę na obchód, potem do ciebie jeszcze zajrzę i będziemy kontynuować.  
**BELLA: **W porządku. Tylko się przygotuj, będziesz zazdrosny.  
**EDWARD: **_(zagląda w notatki) _Serio? Czekaj, zaraz to znajdę. _(czyta na szybkiego) _O, jest. Zazdrosny...

_Edward gwałtownie podnosi głowę znad notatek. Jego oczy ciskają gromy (rzecz jasna w przenośni). W tle pioruny i wściekłe nawoływania Autorki._

**EDWARD: **Co to znaczy, że masz romans z Jacobem Blackiem?!  
**BELLA: **_(rozkłada bezradnie ręce) _Mówiłam, że będziesz zazdrosny.

**AKT III**

SCENA I  
_Szpital. Jacob siedzi przy łóżku Belli. Bella płacze._

**JACOB:** Nie umieraj, ukochana!  
**BELLA:** Nie umieram. Mam złamaną nogę.  
**JACOB:** Cierpisz?  
**BELLA:** Skąd. Edward dobrze się mną zajął.  
**JACOB:** _(zdenerwowany)_ Co? Ten krwiopijca twym doktorem?  
**BELLA:** Nie przesadzaj. Pielęgniarki były zajęte, to mi sam musiał pobrać krew, ale jej nie pił.  
**JACOB:** Zapłaci mi, szubrawiec, za...

_Zapada cisza._

**BELLA:** Za?

_Cisza._

**BELLA:** Jake? Zawiesiłeś się?  
**JACOB:** Nie zawiesiłem, czekam na dopisanie kwestii.  
**BELLA:** W takim tempie nigdy tego nie skończymy. Najgorsze jest to, że zaraz wpadnie tu Edward i urządzi nam scenę zazdrości.  
**JACOB:** Skąd wiesz?  
**BELLA:** Autorka już to wymyśliła, teraz męczy się z dialogami. Cholera, coś czuję, że porzuci na chwilę tę scenę i skupi się na Edwardzie.

_Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich wchodzi Alice._

**ALICE:** No dobra, ludzie. Przerwa. Autorka wyszła. Przez jakiś czas mamy spokój. Zbiórka u Carlisle'a w gabinecie.

_Wychodzi. Bella zdejmuje gips, odkłada go na łóżko, bierze Jacoba pod rękę i razem opuszczają salkę._

**SCENA II**  
_Gabinet. W pomieszczeniu stoi zdekompletowana rodzina Cullenów. Plus Bella. Plus Jacob._

**JASPER:** A gdzie Rosalie i Emmett?  
**ALICE:** W innym fanfiku. Właśnie robią... hmm, jak by to powiedzieć?  
**CARLISLE:** Błagam, nie kończ.  
**ESME:** Innym fanfiku?  
**ALICE:** Autorka obiecała koleżance jakieś pewupe z ich udziałem czy coś w tym guście.  
**JASPER:** Nie nudzą się chyba.  
**ALICE:** Zapewniam, że woleliby być tutaj.  
**EDWARD:** Co to jest pewupe?  
**JACOB:** _(na stronie)_ Spytał bohater większości takich "opowiastek".  
**CARLISLE:** Edward, czy ty musisz być taki do bólu kanoniczny? Znowu mam ci zrobić wykład o kwiatkach i pszczółkach?  
**EDWARD:** Dobra, nie było pytania.  
**CARLISLE:** Pomińmy kwestię nazewnictwa. Wezwałem was, ponieważ Alice miała kolejną wizję.  
**JASPER:** To ja się zabieram za kanapki.  
**ALICE:** _(ze zniecierpliwieniem)_ Mężczyźni i ich żołądki... Jacob, nie obraź się, ale za wielkiej roli tu nie odegrasz.  
**JACOB:** _(wzrusza ramionami)_ Nie przepraszaj. To nie twoja wina.  
**ALICE:** Ja cię tylko uprzedzam. Wylecisz.  
**JACOB:** A bo to pierwszy raz? Zawsze ktoś mnie wywala. Jestem samotny... _(robi nieszczęśliwą minę)_  
**EDWARD:** Nie no... nie przesadzaj. Masz... eee... nas.  
**ESME:** Synu, kanon ci się plącze.  
**EDWARD:** To z przyzwyczajenia. Nie pierwszy raz jestem bohaterem fanfika. _(nadyma się)_  
**JACOB:** Dobra, to co jeszcze z tą wizją?  
**ALICE:** Będą jakieś problemy dialogowe. Jeszcze nie wiem, jakie. Oho. Uwaga! Na stanowiska! Jedziemy z tym koksem!

_Wszyscy wybiegają z gabinetu, by zająć się czymś fanfikowym._

**SCENA III**  
_Szpitalna salka, wszyscy na miejscu. Wbiega Edward z rozwianym włosem i kitlem._

**EDWARD:** NEIWEIRRRNAAAA!!!  
**JACOB:** Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że Autorka coś piła?  
**BELLA:** Wierz mi, to nie wrażenie. To prawda.  
**EDWARD:** Stym kndlem śmierdązcym mnei st... s... tra... star... ztr... No nijak się tego wymówić nie da.  
**JACOB:** Jezu, co to było?  
**BELLA:** _(szeptem)_ Ex-Badward spisany na cyku.  
**EDWARD:** Spsze... pszszsz... pszeneiwierzyyłś... _(dławi się)_  
**BELLA:** _(drapie się po głowie)_ Niech to, czemu ona ma największą wenę, jak wróci z piwa?  
**JACOB:** Może poczekajmy, aż jej to piwo wywietrzeje?  
**BELLA:** Lepiej nie. Na kacu jest gorzej. Wierz mi, już to zaliczyłam.  
**JACOB:** No dobra. _(wczuwa się w rolę)_ O . Blela kocha mnei jedneg!  
**BELLA:** Ot ak! Kochamgo. Bo ty jestś Badwrdwd... kurde, język mi się splątał.  
**EDWARD:** Gdzie, do ciężkiej zarazy, jest Beta? _(kontynuuje rolę)_ Jakmogałs mi t ozrbić?  
**BELLA:** Zs... Zst... tw... iłe... A, nie. Tam nie ma samogłosek. Zstwłś meni smamotną w lesiu! Płykałam... W mordę jeża, że co robiłam?!  
**EDWARD:** Chyba płakałaś. Tak przynajmniej było w kanonie.  
**JACOB:** Wpypełniłem... Zabiję ją, przysięgam. Wpypełniłem putkę... _(wybucha śmiechem)_ Nie, nie mogę. Poddaję się! Czy tam miało być "wypełniłem pustkę w jej sercu"?  
**BELLA:** _(zagląda w swoje notatki)_ Najwyraźniej. Kiedy Alice powiedziała, że będą problemy dialogowe, myślałam, że będziemy po prostu czekać, aż nam Autorka coś napisze. _(kręci głową z niesmakiem)_

_W tym momencie Jacob znika z głośnym pyknięciem._

**EDWARD:** A ten gdzie się podział?

**SCENA IV**  
_Dzień później. Pokoik w mieszkaniu w bloku. Autorka przed komputerem. Otwarte gadu-gadu. Po drugiej stronie Beta. Obok Autorki siedzi Wena i merda ogonem._

**BETA:** Posłuchaj, Jacob w tym opowiadaniu jest zbędny. Ta historia i tak jest skomplikowana. Edward jest zły, Bella po ciężkim wypadku, muszą odbudować swoje zaufanie, muszą się w sobie zakochać, Edward ma odnaleźć grób rodziców. Po co ten Jacob?  
**AUTORKA:** No jak mogłaś mi wyrzucić Jake'a? Bella miała mieć z nim romans. Chciałam, by Edward myślał, że oni są małżeństwem i planowałam super scenkę, jak Jake się bawi ze swoim synem i Edward myśli, że to jego. No bo to będzie dziecko Jacoba i Belli. Edward się nie będzie mógł z tym pogodzić. Potem miał być zazdrosny i z zemsty przejechać Jacoba samochodem.  
**BETA:** Samochodem? Mówiłaś wcześniej, że rowerem!  
**AUTORKA:** Tak, ale tak będzie dramatyczniej.

**WENA:** _(merda ogonem, łasi się do właścicielki)_ Posłuchaj, a może napisz coś innego? Chciałabym, byś napisała o tym, jak Bella bawiła się z siostrami Jacoba.  
**AUTORKA:** Zamknij się!

**BETA:** Zjadą cię za to na forum. Historia z Jacobem jest głupia.  
**AUTORKA:** Sama jesteś głupia!  
**BETA:** Ale ja chcę dla ciebie dobrze. Opowiadanie ma być super.  
**AUTORKA:** I jest super. Nie znasz się.

**WENA:** _(nie poddaje się)_ Ale pomyśl. Dzieci! Urocze! Bawią się! Taka cudna łatka by była!  
**AUTORKA:** _(bije Wenę po łbie)_

**BETA:** Dobra, mi nie zależy. Nie chcesz, to nie.  
**AUTORKA:** Chcę pisać o prawdziwym życiu, a ty mi nie pozwalasz. Wypchaj się, sama to lepiej napiszę.  
**BETA:** Tylko nie pij więcej, bo po pijaku walisz takie literówki, że nikt cię nie zrozumie. Baw się dalej w swojej piaskownicy.  
**AUTORKA:** Spadaj na drzewo!  
**BETA:** Idź banany prostować!  
**AUTORKA:** A twoja stara importuje niedźwiedzie polarne!  
**BETA:** A twoja maluje się w Paincie.  
**AUTORKA:** A twoja klaszcze u Rubika!

_Autorka wyłącza gadu-gadu, by mieć ostatnie słowo._

**WENA:** No proszę cię. Coś ambitnego, co?  
**AUTORKA:** To jest ambitne! I życiowe! I prawdziwe! _(zabija Wenę)_

**SCENA V**  
_Chałupa Cullenów. Wszyscy zebrani w salonie, odnaleźli się nawet Rosalie i Emmett. On kiwa się w przód i w tył, ona obgryza paznokcie._

**CARLISLE:** _(tonem terapeuty)_ Byliście wyjątkowo dzielni. Damy sobie z tym wszystkim radę.  
**EMMETT:** Łatwo ci mówić. To nie ty byłeś bohaterem tamtego tekstu.  
**CARLISLE:** Jasper? Mógłbyś?  
**JASPER:** _(uspokaja Rosalie i Emmetta)_  
**BELLA:** Co się stało z naszym opowiadaniem?  
**EDWARD:** Autorka umieściła pierwszy rozdział na forum i teraz opływa w komentarze. Na razie mamy spokój. Ale chyba Wena jej umarła.  
**ALICE:** To oficjalna wersja. Wena została zamordowana.  
**EDWARD:** Czy wobec tego możemy wrócić do naszych normalnych zajęć? Ja na przykład chciałbym móc znów poczytać komuś w myślach. Nie cierpię "humanów", muszę w nich wyłączać talent.  
**ALICE:** Wiedziałam, że to powiesz. A tak było dobrze... _(wzdycha)_  
**JASPER:** Wy sobie czytajcie w myślach, ja idę zrobić te cholerne kanapki. Carlisle, która to wersja domu?  
**CARLISLE:** Ta z "humana". Kuchnia została opisana, nawet chyba chleb jest w szafce.  
**JASPER:** Ten chleb to tam chyba leży od poprzedniego opowiadania. To nie, dziękuję. Może następnym razem.  
**ALICE:** I tak nie mógłbyś tego zjeść, kochanie. Jesteś wampirem.  
**JASPER:** Nie załamuj mnie, Alice.  
**ROSALIE:** Wena zginęła. Beta Autorkę porzuciła. No to chyba dalszych części nie będzie?  
**ALICE:** O ile nie wyhoduje sobie kolejnej Weny, to mamy spokój. A przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o ten tekst.  
**EMMETT:** To co? Ten wstęp będzie tak wisiał na forum i zaśmiecał spis treści?  
**ALICE:** Za jakiś czas Admini go usuną. Miałam wizję.  
**EDWARD:** Dzięki Bogu! Już dawno nie mówiłem z takimi błędami. Umarłbym chyba ze wstydu.  
**EMMETT:** Przypominam ci, że jesteś nieśmiertelny.  
**EDWARD:** Czepiasz się słówek.  
**BELLA:** To co teraz?  
**ROSALIE:** _(wzrusza ramionami)_ Możemy pójść na polowanie. Albo zagrać w scrabble. Sama nie wiem.  
**ALICE:** Zaraz zjawi się Jacob. Coś jest nie tak... Czuję to.

_Rozlega się pukanie do drzwi._

**CARLISLE:** Wejdź, Jake!

_Jacob wchodzi do środka._

**JACOB:** Mogę się u was schować? Boję się, że znowu ktoś mnie z jakiegoś fanfika wywali.  
**EDWARD:** Właź, właź. Tylko nie chrap w nocy. Na Bellę działa to deprymująco.  
**BELLA:** Wcale nie!  
**EDWARD:** _(zniecierpliwiony)_ No to na mnie działa deprymująco. Nie mogę się skupić na... ehem, na słuchaniu muzyki.  
**JACOB:** _(patrzy na Edwarda wil(koła)kiem)_  
**BELLA:** Coś jest nie tak. Czuję to.  
**ALICE:** Już ci mówiłam, że od przeczuć ja tu jestem.  
**BELLA:** Tak, ale teraz i mnie się udzieliło. Magię czuję.  
**JACOB:** _(pociąga nosem)_ Aha. Coś wisi w powietrzu.  
**BELLA:** Edwardzie, boję się.  
**EDWARD:** Nie martw się, ochronię cię.  
**BELLA:** Edward? Od kiedy masz czarne włosy?  
**EDWARD:** _(łapie się za włosy)_ Jak to? Rose, pożycz lusterko?

_Rosalie wyciąga z kieszeni małe lusterko i podaje Edwardowi. Edward wpatruje się w swoje oblicze._

**EDWARD:** Hej, odzyskałem kolor oczu sprzed przemiany!  
**JACOB:** A miałeś przed przemianą esesmański znak na czole?  
**EDWARD:** Nieee... _(przygląda się)_ Alice, powiedz mi, że to nieprawda... _(robi bardzo nieszczęśliwą minę)_ To nie może być prawda...  
**ALICE:** Widzę to. Wyhodowała Wenę!  
**EDWARD:** Ja nie chcę!!!  
**BELLA:** Co się dzieje?!  
**ESME:** Crossover.  
**BELLA:** Crossover? Ale z czym?! Edward?

_Edward nonszalancko poprawia grzywkę kawałkiem patyka._

**EDWARD:** Mów mi Harry!

**KONIEC**

* pewupe = PWP


End file.
